Chip Brown
Chip Brown is a klayman and the main protagonist of the Klay World series. He was voiced by Robert Benfer, who is also the creator of the series. History ''Klay World: Off the Table'' Chip, briefly travels back into the distant past with his uncle Dr. Brown, a renowned scientist that allegedly invented time travel who travels through time with a tin foil "Time Hat", along with his friend Rick the Prick, a delinquent, green beany wearing blue klayman who's face is covered with so many piercings that it causes him to have mushmouth. Upon their arrival to the distant past, the trio see two primitive blue klaymen dressed in orange, tattered togas where one is beating up on the other with a club and both are insulting one another by calling each other "Nanner". In an attempt to end the fight, Dr. Brown intervenes and attempts to introduce himself. However, the antagonistic kaveman continues to passively abuse the other kaveman with his club despite Dr. Brown's efforts. Disgusted by their behavior, Dr. Brown scolds the antagonistic kaveman & travels forward in time to the present with Chip and Rick in tow. After their departure, the victim kaveman pulls out a cattle prod from behind him and uses it to shock and kill the antagonistic kaveman, setting the tone of intelligence overcoming brutal oppression in the film. Upon their arrival to the present time, Chip confronts Dr. Brown on the fact that all of his accomplishments are outshined by his uncle's time machine and that no one acknowledges him because of it, however, it immediately becomes apparent how indifferent Dr. Brown is to Chip's distress when he's unresponsive and walks off into the distance while Chip is in midsentence. With Dr. Brown having departed from their presence, Chip, jealous of his uncle's success and popularity, proclaims to Rick that "You and me are gonna make it big someday". While trying to figure out ways to become big, Chip and Rick are confronted by Vince, an elderly blue klay man with a long white beard who professes himself as a carpenter. Vince proclaims that he doesn't approve of Chip and Rick's current activities despite the fact they aren't doing anything. When told they aren't doing anything, Vince responds with "I don't care", points to a "bed" he made and brags about his craftsmanship. When Chip points out the flaws in Vince's bed, Vince destroys it by accident while trying to defend it from criticism. In the midst of trying to reassemble the bed, Vince falls asleep onto the pile of broken wood where he proclaims "I hate pine." for the first time, a phrase that quickly becomes a reoccuring trend with the character. Chip then focuses his attention back on talking to Rick where he proclaims "It's just another day in Klay World", a statement which he himself brings into question by asking why it's called "Klay World" when their inhabitance of the actual world is limited to the table, foreshadowing the events that follow. Chip and Rick then discover that a large crowd of blue klay people have gathered together to hear an announcement from Dr. Bob about a klayman who was contacted, through a pink radio radio, by "another species of klay people which finally proves that there is life outside of this house". It is after the assembly had disbanded that it's revealed that Rick the Prick had stolen a screw from the past as he brags about what he stole to Chip. Chip responds in anger, takes the screw and throws it behind him into another blue klayman's face all the while stating that Rick put the space time continuity at risk by doing so. When Chip suggests that they should attempt at being part of Mr. Black's crew, they suddenly hear noise coming from the pink radio that was on display during the assembly, among the static and nonsense, they hear someone say "Hello" which is then followed by garbled ranting. Believing that this is the opportunity for the fame and glory he's been waiting for, Chip pursues Mr. Black a couple of days after the assembly to request a spot in the crew arguing that since he and Rick, like Smiling Gary, heard a transmission from the radio that they should be entitled to accompany the group on the journey. However, Mr. Black refuses on the grounds that the crew had already been assembled and consists of himself, Dr. Bob, Smiling Gary and a hyperactive klayman named Pick. He further justifies rejecting Chip by explaining that Gary is only involved because "if it weren't for him, we wouldn't even be on this mission". After Chip engages in an emotional breakdown, Dr. Bob asks why it's so important for him to be a part of the crew to which Chip responds by revealing that he feels overshadowed by Dr. Brown's one accomplishment in discovering time travel. Mr. Black then refutes Chip's claim by stating that Dr. Brown is a fraud, that he himself invented time travel and the Time Hat was stolen from him by Dr. Brown. Mr. Black then proclaims that if he ever found Dr. Brown that he'd kill him and tells Chip that if he tells him where Dr. Brown is that he'd kill him for Chip. However, still wanting the glory and fame of being among the group to make first contact with alien life, Chip uses Dr. Brown's whereabouts as a bargaining chip to worm his way into the crew. At first the six blue klaymen attempt at building a vehicle on their own but due to their incompetence and lack of supplies they end up buying one off the internet and pass it off as their own creation. Another assembly is held during the reveal of the RC truck and after they dodge some scrutiny from the crowd by murdering the critics, Mr. Black announces that he, Pick, Smiling Gary and Chip will be the ones leaving while Dr. Bob will remain behind to stay in touch with them at the table. When Rick's name is not mentioned during the announcement, Rick brings it into question and is told by Mr. Black that there are only four seats to the RC truck and he's not to come with. Rick brings this to the attention of Chip to which responds by denying having known anything about it previously, to which Rick responds by criticizing Chip's integrity in not defending him during the announcement. Chip remains evasive in giving Rick a proper explanation and uses Mr. Black's impatience to his advantage as Black repeatedly yells at him to get in the RC truck. Feeling betrayed, Rick is the first to leave the argument. As the four klaymen prepare to leave they're fed praise by one blue klayman & reminded by a another in assembly to come back with the aliens. As crew depart, Dr. Bob gives his condolences to Rick but reminds him of the dangers of venturing out into the unknown by stating "the chances of them coming back alive are not very good" & "them leaving this table has to be the worst idea in the history of bad ideas, trust me". Dr. Bob makes a suggestion of how Rick should vent his emotions by demonstrating how he himself vents his anger by taking a fire ax and throwing it at another blue klayman's head which, surprisingly, does not kill the klayman upon impact. This suggestion leads to Rick developing destructive tendencies, especially when confronted in dealing with Chip. As the crew attempt to leave the house, they are faced with difficulties operating the RC truck as they have never tried operating it before, this is especially apparent whenever Mr. Black is the one driving. They are then stumped when they find themselves at the front door of the house and unable to open it, despite how much they plead with it to open on its own. Meanwhile, Chip discovers the walkie talkie in the truck and questions Mr. Black on why it doesn't work, to which Mr. Black responds by telling him "Don't worry about it. Just leave it alone." Chip further questions why they even have it if it doesn't work. Mr. Black responds by telling him that it should work despite the fact it doesn't and that leaving alone is for the best. Smiling Gary sides with Chip by bringing into question whether or not they may happen upon a circumstance where they need help or reinforcements. Mr. Black retaliates by saying "Oh God, the first thought you have and it's against me." Back in the outside world, the crew are driving through the rain up until they collide with a pile of rubble, here it is revealed that Mr. Black is the blind leading the blind, aimlessly driving wherever his impulses take him without any real plan or forethought. This becomes apparent to Chip when Mr. Black hands his "Master plans", written on a single sheet of paper, to Chip and the details laid out on the paper turn out to be nothing more than a single squiggly line. When the group resumes their adventure Chip questions Mr. Black on whether or not he knows where the aliens are, to which Mr. Black answers with the evasive non-answer "Don't talk to me while I'm driving." Chip then directly questions "Do you even know what you're doing?!", a question of which Mr. Black cannot simply avoid, this prompts him to say a simple "Nope." Chip then demands that Mr. Black stop the car. Chip exits the RC truck and distances himself from Mr. Black by sitting on a shovel and here it is revealed that Mr. Black wasn't aware of how expansive the world really is and that his arrogant attitude was an attempt to hide his uncertainty. Mr. Black attempts to apologize to Chip for misguiding him and tries to justify his actions with "I don't think any of us knew that this place was gonna be so big! Sorry, I'm not a magician." Chip begins insulting Mr. Black by attacking his gender when Mr. Black further justifies himself by stating "Men make mistakes." This insult is enough to prompt Mr. Black into entering the RC truck while proclaiming that he's going to run down Chip with the truck and kill him. Mr. Black turns on the truck and starts driving it into Chip's direction with Pick stuck on the hood of the truck. Mr. Black successfully charges the truck into the shovel Chip was sitting on but not before Chip was able to dodge the truck. With the shovel acting as a ramp for the RC truck, the truck flies into the air and tumbles down a concrete ditch causing it to sustain substantial damage and in turn, destroy Mr. Black's body. Chip goes to investigate the wreckage to discover Mr. Black laying on the ground next to the flipped RC truck. It is revealed here that Mr. Black blames his current condition on Chip and his uncle. Before dying, Mr. Black makes the final request that "I want you to go back to the house, get the time machine from your uncle and I want you to go back in time and stop all of this from ever happening!" Pick, much to Chip's surprise, is still alive. Battered and dirty, Pick stumbles upon the wreckage to find Mr. Black's lifeless body and screams in terror. Following Pick is Smiling Gary from atop the hill who starts screaming in unison with Pick thinking he'd fit in. This is followed by Mr. Black's body violently convulsing on the ground. The next morning, Chip wakes up to Smiling Gary driving the RC truck and ramming it into a support beam at the underpass of a highway bridge. This causes Chip to fall out and get run over by Smiling Gary by accident, fulfilling Mr. Black's dying objective of hitting Chip with the RC truck. Chip then promptly kicks Gary out of the driver's seat and starts driving the RC truck himself. He informs Smiling Gary of their new objective to retrieve the time hat from Dr. Brown and undo the events that led up to Mr. Black's death. In the attempt to return to the table, Chip attempts to drive the RC truck back up the concrete ditch where the truck was formally wrecked. However, the truck struggles as it traverses up the concrete hill and continually roles back down. Resigned to finding a way around the hill, Chip starts exploring other paths. Chip drives the RC truck up a hill through a field of grass only to end up on a busy highway where Chip panics and struggles to control the RC truck which results in Smiling Gary falling out of the car once more and getting crushed under the tire of a car. In a desperate gamble to escape the flow of traffic, Chip drives off the road and ends up on a train track where he is unable to drive the truck back over the metal railings. Unaware of what the train tracks are meant for, Chip foolishly reassures himself and Pick that they should be safe. However, when they hear a train blowing its whistle and see it barrel around the corner, Chip desperately tries to drive the truck off the tracks to no avail. He then resorts to abandoning the RC truck entirely. Pick refuses to listen to Chip's plea to get out of the truck and climb over the railings and tucks his face into his hands to hide his eyes. The truck is hit by the train and Pick is presumed dead, leaving Chip with no companions and no transport. Chip, having walked on foot for hours, manages to find his way to klayworld just as he's giving up on life. Upon entering the room where the table is located, he discovers the corpses of the Twin Alien and Wagon on the floor. Much to his horror, Chip notices King Womp scurrying away behind a box and proceeds to retreat to the surface of the table to gain an explanation. Upon his arrival, Chip has found that the three remnants of the battle have become delusional. Barely able to get an explanation out of Dr. Bob, Chip learns of the alien invasion and that the peach people sought to kill them all. Upon hearing this news, Dr. Brown returns to the current time period with a modified version of the time hat to find that Chip is completely aware of his secret. Out of guilt, Dr. Brown proclaims "I wanna cook my face!" and agrees to return to the point where he stole the time hat and help undo all the events leading up to this point. However, before Dr. Brown and Chip can travel back to the period in which Dr. Brown stole the time hat from Mr. Black, a long appendage whips it's way onto the surface of the table and up climbs King Womp's new subordinate. This new subordinate forms a blade out of it's right arm, whips it across the table and decapitates Dr. Brown causing the time hat to land onto the roof of the Toshiba TV/VCR hybrid. When Chip tries to address the new subordinate, it punches him into the radio tower. Chip then apologizes to Womp's blue subordinate with "I'm sorry... Rick... I'm really sorry." It is then revealed that Rick's mind and image was used for the final product of the new subordinate. Now equipped with the ultimate in body modifications, Rick has become completely loyal to King Womp. Chip demands an explanation from the three remaining klaymen to which Dr. Bob explains that the peach people had always intended to cut the klaymen apart and use said parts to create better blue klaymen in their image and Rick has become the product of such a process. It's further explained to Chip that when klay people get rebuilt they develop different personalities from before. Rick proclaims that, while it was sad that the peach people began killing everyone, the benefit outweighs the cost and that they could all be what he's become but in order to do that he has to kill the remaining few klaymen to make it happen. He starts his attack on Chip by dragging him over to himself and headbutting him. Chester then runs up to Rick and starts punching in a counterclockwise spin, effectively knocking him to the ground. However, this is not enough as Rick kicks Chester away from himself, extends his legs to reach to the same height as the computer, walks over to a helpless chester and stomps his head into the ground through the rest of his body. With only three klaymen left, Chester focuses his attention on Dr. Bob. Dr. Bob begins pleading for his laugh much to the delight of Rick. However, Chip has climbed up the radio tower and jumps onto Rick causing them both to fall to the surface of the table, causing Rick ro retract his legs to their default length. As both struggle to get up from the fall, Rick extends his leg to kick Chip back to the ground. He continues kicking Chip until he himself finally gets up onto his feet and proceeds to try and punch at Chip. When chip dodges the attack, Rick continues extending his arm out, forms a dagger from the tip of his hand and plunges it at Chip. However, Chip dodges the attack once more causing Rick to drive his arm into an electrical outlet on the radio tower. He receives a brutal shock and is forced to return his arm to it's default length. In retaliation, Chip struggles to imitate Rick's ability to extend the length of his limbs and punch him off the table. However, in the meantime Rick has decided to form fingers out of his left arm, a feature desired among most blue klay people. As Rick is admiring his own ability to change his anatomy, Chip manages to successfully pull of the ability of extending his limbs and punches Rick off the table, presumably to his death. Chip then sets his sights on retrieving the time machine and preventing the invasion from ever occuring. However, the war is not won as King Womp can be heard complaining about having to get his hands dirty and having to deal with the remaining blue klaymen himself. Chip hastily asks who it is that's speaking to which Dr. Bob responds by telling Chip to reclaim the time machine before he gets killed. However, it is too late as during their argument King Womp had already climbed his way to the surface of the table. Upon seeing King Womp, Chip quickly climbs up the radio tower and attempts to climb his way up the Toshiba TV/VCR hybrid. However, King Womp has caught up to him and has grabbed him with one of his tentacles. Upon seeing this, Dr. Bob quickly grabs the ax from the other blue klayman effectively killing him in the process. He then takes a leap of faith and throws the ax into King Womp's back. King Womp falls to the ground and crashes into the radio equipment. Because of this, the antenna from the radio tower comes loose from the radio tower and smacks into the light bulb of the lamp in the room causing electricity to flow into King Womp causing his body and the radio equipment to explode into vapor. Believing the ordeal is over, Chip manages his way up to the top of the TV/VCR and attempts to grab the time hat only to have it snatched from him by Rick. Having survived the fall from the table, Rick has resolved to traveling back in time to ensure the defeat of the blue klaymen. Just as Rick is about to travel back to the beginning of the invasion to aid the aliens, the window above the bed next to the table crashes open, the curtains open up to reveal the RC truck is still in tact and that Pick is driving it. The truck rams into the TV while in midair knocking Rick off of it and sending him to his death as he gets impaled on the Klay World flag. However, all is not well as the time hat crashes to the surface of the table breaking apart completely. Upon discovering this, Chip and Dr. Bob are ready to give up. Pick, however, persists that since Dr. Bob is a doctor that he can simply rebuild everyone and make who they were before. Dr. Bob initially rejects the notion that he's any kind of good doctor on the grounds that his operations end with people dying. However, Pick manages to persuade Dr. Bob into trying and they manage to rebuild klayworld. After everyone is rebuilt, another assembly is held in the same way as from the beginning of the movie, however Dr. Bob proclaims that no matter how small, identical or retarded they are, they beat the odds and managed to prevent any other society from suffering the same indignities that they and previous klay societies have suffered. Klay World: The Rodent Rick and Chip teamed up with Marv, Dr. Bob, and Pick once again in the cancelled, four-part installment. Although only the first two parts were ever released, his role was clearly meant to be large in the subsiquent installments. After Marv leads a meeting where he warned Klay World about the Rodent's killing spree, Chip and Rick offered to team up to help them stop him. Although Dr. Bob made it clear that he didn't like Chip, hey accepted his help. Chip was later used as bait in a trap that was intended to capture the Rodent. However, Marv had thrown away the ammunition in his gun and the rope trap accidentally trapped Chip instead. Although the Rodent could have easily killed Chip, he became hesitant when he noticed the chip on his head and fled the Table. It was decided by Dr. Bob that Chip would have to leave the Table to find him. ''Klay World: All Gone'' In the present day, Chip and Rick the Prick arrive at the fabled Klay World party they heard about. After a brief conversation with Chester (A.K.A. Long Arms) and Marv, Chip runs into Dr. Bob, who insists that Chip just call him Bob after he retired. Bob explains that he put the party together and that it was a goodbye party, for he was going to leave to go outside. Dr. Bob revealed to Chip that he is planning to leave Klay World and never return. He also revealed that he was the first klayman on the table and that he himself built every other klayman in Klay World. He explained that he had been repairing klaymen after they died and that he had been instigating a majority of the violent situations that had been happening in the past simply for his own amusment. However, he had become bored and decided to have a 'big finale' where every klayman would kill each other and he wouldn't repair them afterward. Chip then pointed out that Klay World seemed peaceful, but Dr. Bob explained that he had hidden weapons in their food. A fight breaks out shortly after the klaymen find guns and swords in the party food but Chip escapes along with Rick, Pick, and Marv. Chip returned later and attempted to explain everything to the remaining klaymen. Bob and Chip eventually where caught in a stalemate when they both pointed their weapons at each other. However, Chip showed that he was still willing to fire even if it meant they would both die. While this was happening, Henry, who was off of the table, found Dr. Bob's rocket launcher and destroyed the table. After Henry detroyed the table with a rocket launcher, Dr. Bob had a 'final battle' with Chip. The fight ended and he was killed when Chip dropped the table on top of both of them, though Chip survived. Appearance He has a chip on the right side of his head. Other than that, he appears to be a normal klayman. Personality Chip is, quite possibly, the most intelligent Klayman in Klay World, as he isn't as stupid as most Klaymen, and actually uses reasoning in many (but not all) of his actions. Powers and Abilities Chip is a remarkably smart individual, unlike a normal klayman. He is capable of diplomacy, mercy and felt wronged by Dr. Bob's plan and took action against it, he also choose to rebuild a better Klay World spelt with a " C". He also seemed capable of manipulating clay to his own means, creating a giant tentacles to crush Dr. Bob. He can endure multriple stab wounds, and seems incapable of bleeding out or even dying of blood loss. He lost an arm in the final battle with Dr. Bob and despite initial pain, it didn't seem to bother him much. However, he decides to replace his arm before rebuilding Klayworld. Quotes "That's very nice uncle brown, can we go home now, I think we've done enough up time traveling for today." "You're not a man! You're a wo-man!" "You're a prick, Rick!" Gallery Klay_World_1.jpg|Chip talking to Bob. ChipBrownRunning.png|Chip running through the Klay World showdown. Chip_and_rick.png|Chip and Rick. KWOTT.jpg|Chip in the movie poster of Klay World: Off The Table. Trivia * Aside from Chip being the last klayman, there were also some like The Newspaper Monster, Harvey, Chad, David Stacks, The Thief, Michael, The Robot, Hulky,Leon's Dog, and Boogie Monster. Category:Male Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Internet Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Inconclusive Category:Rescuers Category:Genius Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Obsessed